Le Dernier Combat
by larissita
Summary: Quand il atterrit enfin sur le sol, sa vision se brouilla le fessant trébucher alors qu'une douleur lancinante venait de la seule petite coupure que son ennemi lui avait fait. Le sang qui en coulait était noir, du poison... Ichigo meurt et se retrouve à Hueco Mundo, Hallibel lui fait porter un message, mais qu'elle sera la réponse de Yamamoto-Jii? Aidera-t-il les Arrancars?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors voici une nouvelle fic!**  
_

**Disclaimer:**Bleach n'est malheureusement pas à moi, la vie est cruel en plus Tite Kubo n'a pas voulut le faire Yaoi, triste vie pourquoi ne m'accorde-tu pas ce voeu?

**_Ceci est donc un Yaoi! Avec des limes et Lémons (Ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est... C'est des scènes qui ne conviennent pas à une personne qui a moins de 18 ans (Bien que j'en lis et j'en écris depuis mes 15 ans) donc vous êtes avisés!)_**

_Resumé: _Ichigo est mort, hors il ne vas pas à la _Soul Society_ mais à _Hueco Mundo_ ou il devient le deuxième _Espada_. Il doit maîtriser ces nouveaux pouvoirs et faire un traité avec les shinigamis. Et pardessus tout cela, il y a Grimmjow... **Ceci était un one-shot à la basse et donc ne comportait que ce chapitre, j'ai déjà presque finis le deuxième mais c'est dur.**

* * *

_Le dernier combat_

Ichigo sourit en voyant son ennemi tomber, il venait une fois de plus d'éviter la mort de ceux qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Ces amis l'attendaient en bas déjà en train de se faire guérir, certains avaient maintenant l'air en pleine forme, les autres portaient des bandages mais rien de bien grave. Quand il atterrit enfin sur le sol, sa vision se brouilla le fessant trébucher alors qu'une douleur lancinante venait de la seule petite coupure que son ennemi lui avait fait. Le sang qui en coulait était noir, du poison, il pouvait même le sentir circuler dans son corps avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Ce fut cette même douleur incroyable qui le réveilla sous le coup de la force. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et devant lui se trouvaient plusieurs capitaines et lieutenants dont Unohana, celle de la quatrième division qui le fixait d'un air grave. Soudain il comprit, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui annonce, il savait qu'un jour ce qu'il faisait le tuerait, il s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que cela arrive si rapidement. Il se surprit à se résigner à son sort, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, le poison dans la lame qui vous a touché n'as pas de remède. De plus il est à action rapide et détruit votre corps physique ce qui ne nous laisse pas le temps de trouver une solution.

-D'accord. Tous les autres vont bien au moins.

Renji qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la chambre lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Rukia elle le fixait sans trop comprendre qui était-il et qu'avait-il fait du vrai Ichigo? Où se trouvait donc le guerrier qui ne renonçait jamais, qui l'avait sauvé de la vrai mort? Où se trouvait l'homme qui était allé dans un palais remplis d'ennemi pour revoir Inoue? Qui s'était battu envers et contre tout pour les secourir et qui avait frôlé la mort pour éviter la leur. La shinigami sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, elle voulait retrouver son Ichigo, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Le poison ne détruira que mon corps n'est-ce pas? Il n'y aura pas de dommage à mon âme?

-Non votre âme restera intacte, vous pourrez aller là où vous devez aller.

-Merci, Unohama-sama.

Rukia se sentit soulagée, Ichigo allait rentrer avec eux et devenir un vrai shinigami. À peine avait-elle pensé cela que la famille Kurosaki défonçait presque la porte et entrait en courant vers l'unique fils. Sa sœur Yuzu lui sauta rapidement dessus, des larmes déjà coulant sur ces joues. Karin était plus calme, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle essayait de se faire voir. Pourtant en regardant d'assez proche on pouvait voir ces mains trembler légèrement et son froncement de sourcils si semblable à celui de son frère mourant. Son père ne pleurait pas, il avait été un shinigami lui aussi, il n'en était pas moins malheureux, il avait déjà perdu sa femme et maintenant il devait regarder son propre fils mourir. C'était trop de malheur pour une seule famille, un père ne devrait jamais voir mourir son fils.

Ichigo lui tenait sa plus jeune sœur contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il retenait une grimace de douleur. Si sa petite sœur avait si mal c'était parce qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas de pouvoir, elle ne pourrait pas le revoir. Yuzu finit par le remarquer et s'enleva rapidement, tentant tant bien que mal de sécher ces larmes. Les deux sœurs finirent par se prendre par la main cherchant du réconfort, créant ce geste déjà fait une autre fois : à la mort de leur mère.

Les capitaines et lieutenants étaient toujours dans la chambre regardant les deux sœurs et le mourant. Leur père avait descendu pour répondre à la porte, il revint avec Inoue, Chad et Ishida. Les trois amis avaient l'air grave, penser à une situation n'était pas comme la vivre. Dans leur esprit, le même raisonnement que celui de Rukia et Renji s'était fait. _**Ichigo Kurosaki ne pouvait pas mourir**_. Inoue pleurait à grosse larmes sans se gêner pour les retenir, Chad avait l'air triste et on pouvait le voire serres les poings, même Ishida avait cet air perdu et triste. Qui allait-il défier maintenant? Qui allait essayer de le surpasser? Leur monde s'effondrait doucement, tout arrivait trop vite, le changement était trop gros.

Quelques secondes à peine qu'ils étaient entrés que Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima et Keigo Asano faisaient éruption dans la chambre. Keigo pleurait comme jamais et avait sauté sur Ichigo pour le serrer.

- TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR! TU VAS ME LAISSER ICI AVEC KOJIMA, JE VAIS ÊTRE TOUT SEUL! IL VA ALLER DRAGUER DES FILLES PLUS VIEILLES ET JE VAIS ÊTRE SEUL!

Ichigo laissa sortir un rire qui fut vite étouffé par la douleur qui le saisit à la poitrine. Inoue s'était mis à trembler violement à la grimace qui s'était affiché sur le visage d'Ichigo. Un regard de l'orangé vers Chad et celui-ci avait Inoue dans ces bras pour éviter qu'elle perde ces pouvoirs dans une tentative désespérée de le sauver.

-Alors c'est vrai?

Sans que personne ne puisse les empêcher Rurika, Jackie et Yukio, les_ fullbrings_, étaient entrés par la fenêtre. Ce fut Byakuya qui parla, toujours de sa voix calme et glacée.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-C'est moi qui les aie appelés.

-Merci Chad, c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu les revoir dans un meilleur état. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui je vais bien mourir.

Rurika s'approcha de lui doucement, personne dans la chambre ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pour la première fois elle ne criait pas, la seule émotion qu'elle ressentait était de la tristesse. Et elle comprit soudain que le lien qui lui avait semblé si faible entre Ichigo et elle, était incroyablement fort. Elle s'assit sur lit et coucha doucement sa tête aux cheveux roses sur son torse. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, il était trop important, il était le symbole même de sa nouvelle vie, il ne pouvait pas partir.

Le mourant fit un effort et mit sa main sur le dos de la fille, essayant de lui montrer que tout allait bien aller. Quand Rurika eu finit de pleurer elle se leva, sécha rapidement ces joues et lança un « rien ne vient de se passer, compris?» qui fit palment sourire les gens présents. Jackie s'avança à son tour et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant Ichigo d'une façon que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

Et le rouquin semblait lire au fond de l'âme de l'autre. Ichigo mit une main sous ces vêtements et sortit sa main tâchée de sang noir pour la déposer sur sa botte droite de la fille. Jackie fixa pendant un long moment sa botte, les souvenirs revenaient en même temps que ces pouvoirs. Elle était une _fullbrings_, et refusait qu'il en soit autrement, elle ne perdrait pas le lien qu'elle avait avec Rurika ou Yukio. Les pouvoir de Jackie était même visible à l'œil nu, surprenant même les humains normaux dans la pièce. Yukio n'avait rien de spécial à dire à Ichigo mais il eut quand même un petit sourire pour le rouquin. Un simple geste, un mot d'adieu silencieux qui flotta dans la chambre.

-Adieu, Ichigo.

-Merci pour m'avoir rendu mes pouvoirs Ichigo.

-Adieu... Yukio prend bien soin d'elles.

-Bien sûr, Ichigo

Les trois sortirent par là où ils étaient entrés, laissant les shinigamis un peu pantois devant leur comportement. Ichigo lui souriait calmement, les yeux pleins d'une tristesse incroyable alors que son visage semblait avoir oublié le froncement de sourcils qui pourtant avaient passé trop de temps sur son visage. Rukia fixait ce visage avec désespoir, c'était le visage qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver, le visage résigné et en paix avec ces choix. Unohana sourit à son patient avant de repartir avec la plus part des capitaines ne laissant que Byakuya et Renji, Zaraki et Yachiru, Rukia et les _Vizards _en plus d'Inoue qui pleurait toujours, Chad qui la tenait encore et Ishida qui avait toujours ce regard plein de tristesse et sa famille. Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro avaient compris qu'ils devaient partir maintenant puisqu'Ichigo n'appartenait plus vraiment à leur monde.

-Inoue, Chad, Uryuu… Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre quand je ne serais plus ici.

-Mais ça ne sera qu'un petit moment n'est-ce pas Kurosaki-San? On se reverra puisque tu vas devenir un shinigami en arrivant là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

Les derniers paroles avaient été lâchés par Inoue et ils apportèrent un froid à la pièce. Personne n'osait rien dire dans la chambre, Rukia regardait son frère sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il en était alors que les autres n'osaient rien dire. Une chose finit par briser le silence, deux ombres qui se faufilaient par la fenêtre qui était plus utilisée en cette journée qu'en toutes les années où Ichigo y avait habité.

Inoue sursauta en voyant les deux gens, tous les deux habillés en blanc avec un peu de noir. La première était un homme très grand aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux turquoise. Sur ces lèvres un sourire grand et sadique, alors que sa veste ouverte laissait voir ces pectoraux et abdos parfaitement dessinés. Il avait son hakama blanc ou son épée pendait tenue en place par une ceinture noire. Là ou aurait dû se trouver son nombril il n'y avait qu'un grand trou. La deuxième était beaucoup plus petite habillée d'une robe blanche qui arrivait à ces pieds. Ces cheveux verts étaient caractéristiques et la façon dont elle se lança sur Ichigo aussi. Grimmjow et Nell venaient d'arriver comme des fleurs en plein hivers. La plus part des shinigamis restants étaient déjà en mode de défense prêt à attaquer.

Pourtant aucun des deux n'en semblaient gênés, par la présence des autres. La petite fille avait monté dans le lit et s'était roulé en petite boule sur son torse. Ichigo se mit à doucement caresser les cheveux de Nell déposant même un bisou sur le bout de son nez la faisant rigoler.

-Alors, c'est pour bientôt? Il te reste combien de temps?

-Qu'est- ce qu'il vient de faire ici, c'est celui qui a enlevé Inoue et qui a failli tuer Ichigo.

-C'est qui la petite fille qui crie? Elle commence à faire chier, peut-être bien que je devrais lui montrer que moi je mords.

-Grimmjow, tu n'es pas venu pour rien n'est-ce pas? Et pourquoi as-tu amené Nell?

-Je suis chargé de t'amener à _Hueco Mundo_ à _Las Noches_, pour la petite elle voulait te revoir le plus rapidement possible.

-Onii-chan… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Tous semblèrent se figer après les mots de Rukia adressés à son frère, personne n'avait envie d'expliquer ce malentendu. Ce fut finalement Shinji Hirako qui se décida à parler après avoir lâché un grand soupire, pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui? Il enleva une longue mèche blonde de devant son visage avant de commencer.

-Si Ichigo avait été un humain normal ou même un fullbrings, il aurait eu le droit d'aller à _Soul society_. Mais il est un _Vizards_, ce qui veut dire que la partie _Hallow_ a eu le temps de se développer avant qu'il ne devienne un Shinigami, de plus contrairement à nous qui n'avons développé que le masque, Ichigo est allé beaucoup plus loin, allant jusqu'à avoir le trou dans le corps. Ceux comme nous n'ont et n'auront jamais qu'un seul et unique corps physique, passé le corps mortel, nous devenons des shinigamis à part entière ou des _Arrancar_ reprenant notre place à _Hueco Mundo_. J'imagine que Jaggerjack-san et Nell-sama sont ici pour amener Ichigo avec eux. Et… Ils n'ont pas le droit d'aller où vous allez à votre mort.

-C'est vrai ça Ken-chan? Ichigo ne viendra pas avec nous alors tu ne pourras pas te battre contre lui?

-Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Itsigo! De toutes façons il va venir vivre avec nous, pour toujours puisqu'il est super fort!

-Ichigo, on dirait qu'elle a quelque chose pour toi la petite Nell.

-C'est moins pire qu'avoir Mila Rose et Apache.

-Je ferais presque n'importe quoi pour être débarrassé de ces deux-là.

Les deux petites filles se regardaient maintenant avec haine, et les petites mains s'étaient renfermées avec plus de force sur les vêtements duquel homme elles se trouvaient respectivement. La plus part de Shinigamis n'ayant plus rien à faire sur place partirent, Rukia et Renji dirent un au revoir, mais les autres partirent sans un mot ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il en fut de-même avec les Vizards, il n'y eu que Shinji qui lança un dernier regard triste à Ichigo, des fois il était plus facile de ne rien dire. Soudain le visage d'Ichigo se tordit de douleur et le restant des gens purent son âme se dissocier du corps physique. D'ailleurs son âme était différente de son corps son visage était plus fin, ces cheveux allaient en dégradé –au nez sur le devant, au cou sur le début des côtés puis descendait jusqu'au bas de ces fesses avec quelques piques sur le dessus- sur le côté droit haut on pouvait apercevoir un morceau de son masque Hallow, mais le plus frappant restait ses yeux qui semblaient pris d'une maturité et sagesse incroyable.

Nell descendit de sur Ichigo et Grimmjow lui lança des vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement. Il portait maintenant un pantalon semblable à celui de Grimmjow mais la ceinture tenant Zangetsu était d'un rouge sang criard. Sa veste était presqu'une copie conforme que celle qu'avait porté Aizen sauf pour le bas qui était découpé en languettes. Sur sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver la chaîne le reliant à son corps se trouvait maintenant un trou le traversant et sur son cou on pouvait apercevoir un chiffre, celui qu'il aurait parmi les espadas, 2.

-C'est quoi le classement parmi les espadas en ce moment?

-Tch! Hallibel est numéro 1, tu es le 2, Nell est le 3, je suis le 4, Sun-Sun est le 5, Mila Rose et le 6, Apache est le 7, Il Forte a remplacé son frère à la 8, Gantenbein Mosqueda en 9 et Charlotte Coolhorn en 10.

-Charlotte? Celui-là a réussi être un Espada? Vraiment?

-On manque défective, les huit premiers sont pas mal mais les autres… c'est tout simplement ridicule. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'amuse pas mais si on se dépêche pas, Hallibel vas nous tuer…

Ichigo soupira avant d'aller fouiller dans son sac et de passer le badge que Jushiro Ukitake lui avait donné et le déposa dans les mains de Karin.

-C'est à ton tour de défendre la famille maintenant que je ne peux pas le faire. Prenez soin de vous et ne vous en faites pas pour moi tout vas bien aller. Urahara Kisuke, vous devriez vraiment arrêter d'écouter aux portes. Allez, on y va.

Ichigo pris Nell dans ces bras et sauta par la fenêtre, vite suivit par Grimmjow qui fit l'ouverture dans le ciel pour passer à Hueco Mundo. Dans la petite maison les gens plus Urahara, qui était caché dans le cadre de la fenêtre, avaient arrêté de pleurer, leur frère, fils et ami était à sa place et eux devaient l'honorer et faisant de leur mieux pour vivre heureux, en sa mémoire.

* * *

**_Vous connaissez ma théorie n'est-ce pas? Plus vous me laissez des reviews et plus je poste rapidement!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Vous le savez que Bleach est pas à moi, sinon tout serait yaoi! Yaoi, yaoi everywhere!**  
_

* * *

_Le dernier Combat_

Le voyage jusqu'à Hueco Mundo ne sembla avoir duré pas plus de quelques minutes, pourtant il savait qu'ils devaient avoir pris plusieurs jours dans le monde réel. Étrangement sa famille ne lui manquait pas, il savait que Karin ferait un excellent travail en protégeant Karakura, il savait qu'un jour Yuzu retrouverait son sourire, il savait que son père ferait tout son possible pour que tout ne soit que meilleur. Il savait également que tous ces amis s'entre-aideraient, il savait qu'au Gotei 13 tout irait pour le mieux et qu'ils pourraient même lui demander de l'aide et il savait surtout que Shinji et les Vizards viendraient peut-être le rejoindre dans quelques dizaines d'années.

Ils arrivèrent au désert nocturne que formait Hueco Mundo et Ichigo ne put empêcher les souvenirs de remonter. L'image même de Ulquiorra lui fit monter des frissons d'horreur dans le dos, ce mec-là était vraiment un démon. Pourtant de l'avoir tué lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, il était allé loin, trop loin et avait fait du mal à Ishida. Il avait tué Ulquiorra et n'avait compris qu'après le fait qu'il était déjà mort depuis très longtemps, il était le néant. Ichigo avait encore cette image-là, celle d'Ulquiorra qui devenait doucement de la poussière et Inoue, tentant d'attraper quelque chose qui n'avait même jamais eu la chance de vraiment exister.

Ichigo se souvint ce que Grimmjow lui avait dit lors de leur dernière bataille et la promesse que lui-même avait fait. À chacune de ces batailles Ichigo avait formé un lien avec son adversaire, à la fin du combat il avait compris ce qui poussait son adversaire, ce qu'il était vraiment et c'est pour cela que la mort d'Ulquiorra l'avait touché comme chacun de ces adversaires. En fermant les yeux Ichigo pouvait encore voir son regard vide tandis qu'Ulquiorra devenait poussière, il n'était pas triste ou heureux par rapport à sa mort, il était tout simplement vide.

Le trio arriva à _la Noches_ et entra dans les palais plus calmement. En traversant il se rappela avec force le visage d'Aizen Sosuke et de ce qu'il avait dû donner pour que cette guerre prenne fin. Les autres croyaient que ce n'était que le sacrifice d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait même pas voulut au début, mais c'était plus que cela. Le sacrifice était de perdre Shiro et Zangetsu, ils n'étaient pas seulement un résultat d'une mutation hallow et son épée de shinigami. Ils étaient avec lui tout le temps, avec eux il avait combattu tous ces adversaires, c'est avec eux qu'il avait remporté la victoire. En abandonnant ces pouvoirs, il avait tué une partie de lui, une partie qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir. Il se souvenait encore du gout amer de ces journées et de la solitude qui lui bouffait le cœur.

Et pardessus tout il se souvenait du sentiment de comblement lorsqu'on lui avait rendu ces pouvoirs. Ce sentiment que Shiro lui prêtait sa force car il aimait profondément son roi, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce sentiment que Zangetsu guidait son épée pour qu'il ne rate pas sa cible. Et ce goût intense de liberté et de bonheur. Perdu dans ces pensées, ce fut Nell qui l'en sortit quand ils se retrouvèrent devant Hallibel. Autours d'une longue table se trouvaient les nouveaux espadas, ils fixaient tous le nouvel arrivé. Nell, Grimmjow et Ichigo s'assirent à leur place respective attendant que le numéro 1 parle.

-Bien, voici Ichigo Kurosaki, il est désormais le numéro deux et c'est celui, j'espère, qui s'occupera avec Nell et Grimmjow de la diplomatie avec le Gotei 13. Nell refusera sans doute de te laisser partir sans elle, quand à l'autre idiot il me tape sur les nerfs et c'est une bonne façon de m'en débarrasser. Après Nell te montrera tes appartements et tu auras le temps de t'habituer à ton état pis à t'entrainer pour découvrir tes nouvelles capacités avant d'aller à _Soul society_ pour porter un message. Compris?

-Oui, Hallibel-sama.

-Kurosaki, on a vraiment besoin qu'un quelconque accord se fasse avec eux, on est trop isolés ici, et la plus part d'entre nous ne supportent plus cette nuit constante.

-Je ferais mon possible, ne vous en faites pas.

Ichigo comprenait que les paroles de Hallibel étaient celles d'une femme, guidant des gens perdus depuis trop longtemps. Tous ces gens atours de la table avaient perdus des gens qu'ils, et ce malgré le fait de ne pas être considéré comme n'ayant pas d'émotions, avaient aimé. Il Forte avait perdu celui qui lui avait servi de grand frère alors qu'il n'avait eu personne avant, Grimmjow avait perdu ces subordonnés, ceux pour qui il avait été le roi. Tesla n'était pas à table fessant encore le deuil de son maître, Loly et Menoly avaient perdus celui qui les avait créés et ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire. Sur cette table et dans tout _Hueco Mundo_ ne se trouvaient que des âmes en peine qui erraient cherchant ce qu'elles avaient perdu pour toujours. Une fois que l'âme d'un _Arrancar _était détruite, elle oubliait tout en naissait à nouveaux dans les bas quartiers de la _Soul society_. Ichigo pensa à Shinji et aux autres _Vizards_ qui avaient été damnés à cause d'une expérience d'Aizen qui les avait rendus trop puissants. Certes aujourd'hui Shinji était de retour avec les shinigamis mais cela avait quand même pris 100 ans.

Il laissa ces pensées vagabonder et se surprit à fixer Grimmjow, il le trouvait différent, pourtant physiquement il était le même. C'était son regard et son sourire autrefois présent qui avaient changés. Ces yeux semblaient chercher vainement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, les seuls pour qui Grimmjow avait de la considération étaient ceux qui l'avaient suivi depuis le tout début, et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus avec lui. Son sourire de prédateur si fidèle à lui-même ne trouvait pas de place sur son visage, en ce moment il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un le regardait alors il baissait sa garde. La réunion prit fin jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ou le principal thème serait comment Icigo s'en sortait avec son entrainement et ces nouvelles capacités. Nell sauta de sa chaise et prit quelques doigts du rouquin dans sa toute petite main pour le guider dans la chambre qui lui appartenait. Devant celle-ci Nell allait partir mais Ichigo ne lâcha pas sa main et l'amena à l'intérieur. Nell était devenue comme une autre petite sœur et il ne voulait pas être seul lors de sa première nuit dans un endroit où il avait failli perdre la vie plus d'une fois. Étrangement, il sentit toute la fatigue de sa vie lui tomber sur les épaules, trop épuisé pour même réfléchir il enleva la veste que Grimmjow lui avait donnée et s'écrasa sur le lit en se couvrant. À peine quelques secondes après, Nell venait et se roulait en boule sur sa poitrine à la façon d'un chaton. Avant qu'il n'ait une pensée de plus il tomba endormit.

* * *

Ichigo se trouvait une fois de plus dans cet endroit si particulier qu'était son monde intérieur. De grand édifices se dressaient partout et entre eux que du vide. Étrangement pour la première fois qu'il venait ici, il ne pleuvait pas, il n'y avait pas de brume, certes il n'y avait pas encore de soleil mais c'était tout de même moins pire que les autres fois. Toujours sur un poteau de fer se tenait en équilibre la version jeune de Zangetsu et assit à côté du poteau se trouvait Shirosaki qui lui ressemblait mais en négatif qui regardait calmement le ciel se demandant sans doute ce que son roi pouvait bien penser pour que le climat soit si neutre. Ichigo s'avança calmement vers les deux autres hommes de la pièce.

-Salut vous deux!

-Et bien, sa majesté a décidé de venir enfin voir ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de ceux qui sont obligés d'être avec lui et de l'entendre penser. D'ailleurs ça serait pas mauvais si tu mettais tes pensées en ordre de temps en temps, ça me donnerait moins mal à la tête.

-Pour être honnête, vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, c'est juste que je n'avais encore jamais eu le temps de venir ici, tout est arrivé trop vite. C'est la première nuit où je dors et me sent assez en sécurité comme pour venir vous voir. Comment vous allez depuis le temps? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici?

-Et bien moi je m'ennuie beaucoup, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me laisser prendre le contrôle de temps en temps, ça serait cool, quand à Zangetsu je ne crois pas qu'il ait un jour ressentit quoi que ce soit appart de l'inquiétude pour toi lorsque tu as décidé qu'il serait une bonne idée de renoncer à nous.

-Dès demain je vais commencer un entrainement pour ma nouvelle condition, d'ailleurs j'ai pensé à voir le principal concerné.

-Et bien c'est apprécié que tu penses à moi majesté mais, tu peux emprunter mes pouvoirs mais je ne pourrais avoir un peu de contrôle, ça serra toujours tout ou rien. Alors c'est à toi de maîtriser mes pouvoirs tout en te gardant de faire un massacre.

-Il n'y aurait pas une façon de se partager son corps à moitié?

-Non, aucune majesté.

-Si on peut partager et que je ne peux pas tout simplement te donner les pleins pouvoir il faudrait te donner un corps à part mais qui serait toujours relié à moi puisqu'il faudrait un minimum de lien puisque tu es moi et que sans moi tu n'existes pas.

Un grand silence suivit cette réflexion, Ichigo et Shirosaki réfléchissaient de toutes leurs forces, cherchant la façon d'être encore plus puissants et de survivre peu importe les obstacles ou les adversaires sur le chemin. Ce fut finalement Zangetsu qui donna la solution.

* * *

Le lendemain se fut une boule bougeant sur son torse qui le sortit des brumes du sommeil. La petite Nell se tortillait sur son torse en baillant et se frottant les yeux, Ichigo sentit un pincement au niveau de la poitrine à cette vision, se souvenant des petits visages de ses sœurs quand elles le faisaient plus jeunes. La petite le regarda un instant puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage d'enfant, dehors il faisait toujours nuit, mais le simple fait de ce reposer apportait le calme dans l'âme. Ils se levèrent rapidement tous les deux, Ichigo devait aller s'entrainer avec Grimmjow pour ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

* * *

**Alors voilà un autre chapitre. Cette fois je vais poster avant le temps du mais voici comment je vais faire dorénavant.**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	3. Chapter 3

___**Disclaimer: Vous le savez que Bleach est pas à moi, sinon tout serait yaoi! Yaoi, yaoi everywhere!**_

* * *

_Le dernier Combat_

Ichigo se souviendrait toujours de son premier entraînement avec Grimmjow pour maitriser ces pouvoirs d'Hallow. Son énergie se mélangeait trop bien avec celle de Shiro le rendant complétement surpuissant et aussi grandement instable ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre trop rapide ou trop lent selon les moments, résultat il avait mangé des coups pas croyables de la part du fauve. Et cela sans, bien sûr, avancer grandement ce qui l'avait laissé dans un état de frustration avec encore plus d'énergie à dépenser sans rien ni personne pour s'en sortir, la joie… Après cela les entrainements et batailles avaient continués autant avec Grimmjow qu'avec tous ceux qui le voulaient bien. Ce fut finalement au bout de cinq jours presque sans arrêt, au gouffre d'une deuxième mort qu'il put enfin maitriser le début de sa technique avec Shiro. Certes les premiers jours sa maitrise avait été élémentaire et donc encore une fois désastreuse, mais comme avec tout avant il persévéra.

-Bien nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour parler des progrès de Kurosaki et pour savoir s'il est prêt pour se rendre au Seiterei et livrer le massage. Grimmjow, à quel point a-t-il avancé?

-À part le fait qu'il dépassait déjà n'importe quel Espada, il a réussi une première technique avec son Hallow et le reste devrait venir avec le temps. De toute façon ce gamin s'arrange pour toujours apprendre quelque chose en plein combat d'assez puissant pour gagner, alors on peut y aller.

-Bien vous partez demain dans ce cas-là. Je vous remettrez le message avant que vous partiez, Nell j'apprécierais si tu pouvais être ta forme adulte au cas où quelqu'un serait blessé.

-Oui Hallibel-sama.

* * *

Nell se promenait, sous sa forme adulte, dans les alentours de _Las Noches_, laissant ces pensées glisser parmi les dunes de sable. Sans faire attention elle marcha, longuement et lentement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait été sous cette forme, la dernière fois cela avait été pour sauver la vie d'Ichigo de Nnoitra…

Nnoitra… Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que sa marche l'avait guidé là où, tant de fois, elle avait combattu et battu Nnoitra. Leurs petits échanges étaient venus à lui manquer avec le temps, il était venu à lui manquer avec le temps, tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été une _Espada_ officielle qu'aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien de son ancienne vie. Si elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait un peu, elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Nnoitra lui demandant un combat de plus pour lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Son beau mirage fut brisé par les pas de quelqu'un d'autre avançant dans le sable.

-Bonjour Tesla, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de te parler…

-Nell-sama, pourrais-je vous demander ce que vous faites à cet endroit précis?

-Tu t'en souviens aussi, n'est-ce pas Tesla… Comment aurait-on pu oublier…

-En effet comment le pourrions-nous… Au mois il est mort comme il le voulait…

-Cet idiot n'auras jamais su faire autre chose que combattre comme un imbécile.

Tesla remarqua à quel point le regard du numéro trois était nostalgique et triste, regrettait-elle la mort de celui qui pourtant l'avait traité si mal? Pourquoi avait-elle l'aire si malheureuse alors qu'elle devrait être contente de ne plus avoir Nnoitra sur le dos? Tesla avait toujours pensé que la relation entre Nell et Nnoitra était bien trop ambigüe pour que cela ne soit qu'une rivalité, d'ailleurs à l'époque plus d'un y avait pensé, mais quand Nnoitra était rentré en disant qu'il venait de tuer Nell, tout doute s'était dissipé.

Nell avait, pour sa part laissé ces pensées se perdre une fois de plus sans rien dire d'autre, l'autre idiot lui manquait. Certes il était méchant, énervant, malpolis, stupide, feignant et complétement indélicat mais c'était aussi le seul homme avec qui elle avait vraiment parlé. Malgré le fait qu'il la détestait et le fait qu'elle le trouvait énervant, ils avaient eu une certaine complicité, ils avaient eu un lien. Puis elle pensa à tous leurs combats et comment Tesla regardait son maître et comment, quand Nnoitra était blessé, il se précipitait vers lui pour le soigner.

-Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas Tesla? Tu ne l'aurais jamais suivit autant sinon…

-Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez la réponse depuis longtemps Nell-sama?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de confirmation… Pas jusqu'à maintenant…

Nell se détourna du blond le laissant dehors pleurer en paix, la perte d'un être qu'on aimait était l'expérience la plus horrible la plus horrible, c'est pour cela qu'elle et Hallibel était les Espadas «Le Sacrifice». Toutes les deux préféraient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances au lieu de voir un être aimé mourir. La femme rentra dans le château et se promena dans les longs couloirs, son monde s'était écroulé et un autre avait été bâti pardessus et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir autrement que perdue. Elle espérait sincèrement que le Seiterei accepterait la demande d'Hallibel. Elle attendait le moment où elle pourrait repartir à neuf.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Ichigo était enfermé dans sa chambre, se détaillant dans le miroir, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait été autrefois et regardant ce qu'il était maintenant. Se perdant dans les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, espérant retrouver le goût du bonheur apporté par ces amis. Repensant à un Chad qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois et de leur promesse de toujours se battre pour l'autre. Se souvenant de l'image de la bizarre Inoue qui était dotée de deux pieds gauches. Se rappelant de celui qu'il appelait Ishida et de la haine toute naturelle entre eux car ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Pensant au lui plus jeune qui se faisait battre par Tatsuki, à lui et Keigo qui entraient ensembles dans leur toute nouvelle école. Il soupira à l'image de Rukia et de tous ceux du Seiterei, ils avaient changé sa vie et l'avaient changé lui, au point où il ne savait plus qui il était en se regardant dans le miroir. Avant qu'il ne se noie trop dans ces pensées il entendit un cognement sur la porte de sa chambre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour trouver un Grimmjow avec un petit air de celui qui doute sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grimm?

-…

-Tu veux entrer?

Il vit le bleuté se mordre longuement la lèvre avant de finalement hocher la tête et entrer dans la chambre pour s'assoir sur un canapé. Le silence dura un long moment et pourtant Ichigo se promit d'attendre sans protester. Pendant la semaine passée à combattre, tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés considérablement et ils avaient au fil du temps eu des conversations, plus ou moins utiles. D'ailleurs Ichigo connaissait maintenant l'histoire de l'autre homme et savait qu'il souffrait grandement à cause de la perte de ceux qu'il était venu, malgré tout son vouloir, à considérer comme des amis. Au fond de lui-même, le bleuté sentait qu'il les avait laissé tomber et que leur mort était de sa faute.

Le rouquin fut sorti de ses pensées par un bleuté qui venait de s'assoir à ces côtés et qui s'était couché pour mettre sa tête sur ces cuisses. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, Kurosaki ne bougea pas pendant un moment, avant de toucher du bout des doigts la chevelure bleu. Avec les minutes les caresses devinrent plus sur d'elles-mêmes et il finit par caresser la tête de Grimmjow à la façon qu'on le ferait avec un chat ou un chien, grattant à certains moments. D'ailleurs le bleuté semblait vraiment apprécier le toucher du rouquin, au bout de quelques minutes ce furent des ronronnements qui sortirent de la gorge du félin. Ichigo retient de son mieux un rire mais ce ne fut pas facile, de plus il devait également retenir les tremblements que le rire causait dans son corps. Il avait compris que les instincts qui venaient de la partie _Hallow_ affectaient souvent leur propriétaire, Grimm était une panthère, donc un félin, donc comme un chat.

Ichigo se souvenait des moments où lui avait reçu ce genre de caresses, c'était sa mère qui le faisait quand il était malade ou particulièrement triste. Bien que cela ne soit pas arrivé très souvent il gardait les petits souvenirs de ces moments spéciaux bien en mémoire. Il resta un long moment de cette façon avec Grimmjow et quand celui-ci se leva pour partir, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, à quoi cela aurait-il servit?

Le lendemain matin, les trois _Espadas_ attendaient dans la salle du trône pour recevoir le message. Aussitôt le message en main ils partirent de _Las Noches_ et quittèrent _Hueco Mundo_ par un _Garganta_ pour se rendre au-dessus du Seiterei. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas passer par les portes car ils étaient des Espadas ils créèrent un champ d'énergie spirituelle autours d'eux pour passer dans le bouclier sans que leur âme ne soit réduit au niveau de poussière. Déjà en bas plusieurs shinigamis, sans doute de la onzième division, les attendaient dans l'espoir d'avoir un combat digne de ce nom, rien de bien important ne s'était passé depuis la mort du dernier ennemi. Quant aux autres, certains surent que c'était de la force spirituelle forte comme un Espada alors que d'autre reconnurent Kurosaki. Ça allait devenir intéressant…

* * *

**Alors voici un autre chapitre! Vous le trouvez comment, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez quoi faire! Commentez! Alors voilà comment ça marche :**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	4. Chapter 4

_Le dernier combat_

Chad avait manqué quelques jours après la mort d'Ichigo, il se souvenait de tous leurs moment ensembles et cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait. Ils avaient promis de se battre pour l'autre et Chad ne pouvait que se sentir coupable, il ne s'était pas battu pour Ichigo. Alors que le rouquin les avaient tous sauvés, il y avait laissé la vie. Maintenant il s'était fait une autre promesse, une qu'il accomplirait, si il n'avait pas pu se battre pour Ichigo, alors il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour ces amis restant.

Les liens qui unissaient Ishida, Inoue et Chad étaient devenus encore plus fort après le départ de leur ami. Ishida et Inoue en particulier avaient commencé à sortir ensembles. La rousse avait eu beaucoup de peine et le Quincy avait été là pour elle.

La journée était ensoleillée à Karakura, on pouvait pourtant sentir un silence pesant dans la classe ou se trouvait Ishida, Orinhime, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro. Cela fessait maintenant trois longues semaines qu'une place autrefois occupée ne l'était plus. Trois horribles semaines depuis l'enterrement d'un corps vide, d'une mascarade qui semblait les énerver. Le bruit d'habitude si présent même lorsque le professeur faisait son cours ne laissait aujourd'hui qu'un goût amer. Il manquait quelqu'un…

* * *

Ishida Uryuu était un Quincy, et comme tout Quincy qui se respecte il sentit tout de suite l'énergie spirituelle émise par un Hallow pas très loin. Comme à son habitude, il se leva d'un bon, lança une excuse possible à son professeur et sortit en trombe de la classe sans plus de soucis. Il se dirigea vers le monstre sans plus réfléchir, il sortit rapidement sa croix de Quincy et se allait la lancer sur le monstre en question quand celui-ci disparu, il était arrivé après quelqu'un…

-Kurosaki Karin?

-Tu es un des amis d'Ichigo, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne te savais pas Shinigami.

-Je n'en suis pas un, je suis un Quincy…

Étrangement pour la première fois de sa vie, Uryuu avait dit cela sans motivation, sans fierté qui, il y a longtemps, avait remplis sa voix. Sans le rouquin idiot, il ne trouvait plus aussi amusant de se battre, Ichigo était parti avec beaucoup plus que juste sa propre vie. Le brun regarda ses doigts, les nombreuses cicatrises qu'il s'était fait à force d'entraînement étaient faiblement visibles mais il pouvait les sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Foutus shinigamis! Il ne trouvait même plus l'envie de les haïr. Il repartit en classe, il devait garder sa place de premier s'il voulait faire l'école de médecine.

* * *

Karin pendant ce temps était rentrée chez elle, elle ne voulait pas aller en classe après avoir détruit un Hallow. Elle avait bien sûr accepté de prendre la place de son frère en tant que shinigami pour la ville de Karakura. Et bien qu'elle ait envié les aventures de son frère et de ces amis, c'est avec lui, et lui seul, qu'elle voulait combattre. De toutes façon il fallait absolument un shinigami dans la ville et comme le Gotei 13 manquait d'effectifs, le tâche était tombé sur elle ou son père et elle savait que son père s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire alors elle avait acceptée. Elle espérait juste que sa tâche se limiterait à des simples Hallows, elle n'avait pas la force de son nii-chan. Elle resta le restant de la journée dans son lit, attendant que Yuzu arrive, celle-ci prenait vraiment mal la mort de leur frère.

* * *

Yuzu pendant ce temps, regardait par la fenêtre de son propre cours. Depuis que son frère était parti, elle refusait l'idée qu'il soit vraiment mort (de toute façon avec ce qu'il passe après la mort du corps, techniquement il n'est pas vraiment mort), il se passait des choses bizarres. Tout avait commencé alors qu'elle était en cours et qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait vu la silhouette de sa sœur habillée avec une sorte de kimono noir. Au début de la deuxième semaine, elle voyait des silhouettes embrouillées qui se promenaient toujours au même endroit. Au début de la troisième semaine, les silhouettes étaient devenues nettes, pourtant elles avaient l'air de ne faire attention à rien du tout et elles traversaient même les autres comme si de rien. Maintenant en plus de voir des esprits (puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient), elle apercevait de grands monstres blancs et noirs que sa sœur combattait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit à Karin de peur que cela soit son imagination, pourtant l'espoir de pouvoir revoir son frère en devenant shinigami après sa propre mort fleurissait peu à peu dans son esprit. Elle se devait d'être patiente, pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus elle ressentait d'aller voir cet homme qui parlait à son frère et avec qui elle avait vu Ichigo plusieurs fois. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le pourquoi sa sœur mettait un costume noir et se battait avec des monstres. Elle n'irait pas chez elle ce soir.

* * *

Kisuke était assis dans son salon avec Shinji Hirako, tous les deux prenaient le thé, perdus dans leurs pensées. Shinji avait retourné au Gotei 13 même si les autres Vizards avaient refusé de le suivre, les shinigamis avaient besoin de capitaines et en former était trop longs pour leur goût. Un autre poste de capitaine avait été proposé à Kensei le temps que Gin Ichimaru se remette de ces blessures, mais celui-ci avait refusé de laisser Mashiro toute seule. Shinji était donc partit pour reprendre sa place à la cinquième division alors qu'Hinamori Momo s'était peu à peu remis de la trahison de son Taichou, elle allait parfaitement bien quand on ne prononçait pas le nom d'Aizen Sosuke. Shinji s'ennuyait comme un mort à _Soul society,_ il ne pouvait se battre car Ichigo avait été le seul à l'égaler et peut-être même à le dépasser, mais cela il ne le dirait jamais, même sous la torture. Le blond se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il arrivait à Ichigo en ce moment, le rouquin n'était pas revenu sur terre ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore au Hueco Mundo et bien sûr le Gotei 13 avaient interdit tout contact avec Ichigo pour une certaine période de temps, d'habitude ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui empêcheraient Hirako de faire ce qu'il voulait sauf que les connards le faisaient suivre alors c'était foutu pour l'instant.

Kisuke pour sa part se demandait combien de temps prendrait la petite sœur d'Ichigo pour venir le voir. Il faut savoir quelque chose sur le blond pour comprendre son fonctionnement… Il savait tout et entendait- ou espionnait- tout! Il savait donc que l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki Yuzu était maintenant assez forte pour qu'elle voie les Hallows et le blond se demandait juste quand elle viendrait pour s'informer. Il sentit l'énergie spirituelle de la blonde dans leur direction et il se leva pour servir une autre tasse de thé, la petite en aurait besoin après d'avoir tout compris. La clochette de la porte sonna alors.

-Bonjour… Il y a quelqu'un? Urahara-San… J'ai besoin de vous parler, cela à rapport avec mon frère…

-Oi! Kurosaki-chan, venez dans le salon pour prendre le thé en compagnie de moi et Shinji.

Le dit Shinji s'était figé en sachant que quelqu'un les avait rejoint, mais que venait faire ici la seule sœur d'Ichigo qui n'avait pas de pouvoir! Quand il sentit l'énergie spirituelle de la jeune fille qui entra, il se figea ne comprenant pas comme cela était possible, était-ce le choc d'avoir perdu son frère qui l'avait développé? Il se demanda si Ichigo avait déjà parlé de lui à sa petite sœur et eu sa réponse quelques secondes après.

-Bonjour Hirako-San.

-Bonjour Kurosaki-chan, comment allez-vous?

-Ça va aller…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Kurosaki-chan? Dit Kisuke en cachant un sourire derrière son éventail.

- En fait, je me demandais à quel point vous connaissiez mon frère… Et si vous saviez ce qu'il faisait de spécial pendant ces longues absences de la maison…

Le tout avait été dit avec un ton trop subjectif comme pour être une question au hasard et Shinji c'était figé aux paroles de Yuzu, ainsi elle savait…

-Je vois, ainsi vous êtes au courant?

-En fait, je sais que cela à rapport avec Karin qui combat des monstres dans une tenue qui pourrait dater d'il y a plusieurs siècles mais elle m'en a jamais parlé puisqu'elle ignore que maintenant je suis capable de voir…

Kisuke soupira alors que Shinji restait silencieux face aux paroles de la fille. Kisuke devrait se lancer dans de longues explications…

**Alors voilà un autre chapitre, il m'a à peine pris 4 heures au complet pour le faire…. Je l'ai fait pendant deux de mes pauses au collège! D'ailleurs je l'ai posté spécialement en avance! Le dernier commentaire que j'ai reçu le méritait, merci à Dymitry!**

**Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires… Pas de triche cette fois! Peut-être si vos commentaires me font assez plaisir je les compterais pour deux... Peut-être...**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	5. Chapter 5

_**C'était trop chouette de poster par semaine. La suite vas prendre un peu plus longtemps car je suis en plein rush scolaire et j'ai comme le syndrôme de la page blanche pour le combat qui suit. Alors je dois vous demander: Cette fic est un grimmichi MAIS voulez-vous d'autres couples qui seront avant? Genre un passage ichiShin? IchiIshi? et autres?**  
_

* * *

_Le dernier Combat_

Alors que Kisuke expliquait la vérité (en retenant bien sûr certains détails) à Yuzu, Shinji reçu un message sur son cellulaire comme quoi il se devait de retourner à Soul Society de toute urgence.

-Shinji-San, que ce passe-t-il?

-Je dois y retourner. Apparemment c'est une urgence, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore avec un Hallow, ils ne sont pas assez fort, c'est assez ennuyant de les combattre. En fait depuis ma Hallowfication me battre contre n'importe qui est ennuyant, il n'y eu guère qu'Ichigo qui était un peu amusant.

-Ah bon… Si tu vois Karin en chemin dis-lui que sa sœur est ici pour pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

-Toi vas-y, moi je suis occupé!

Le blond laissa là son gigai et prit une porte officielle vers la Soul Society, arrivé proche du Seireitei il vu et sentit trois boules d'énergie percer le bouclier protecteur. Qui étaient donc les trois innocents qui osaient faire ça? Personne de censé ne faisait ça! Surtout que les personnes devraient combattre presque tout le monde dans le Gotei 13 appart la quatrième division qui pourtant pouvait se montrer mortelle avec leur Kido de haut niveau. En lâchant un soupir le Taichou de la cinquième division accéléra et rejoignit les autres faces aux trois cratères qui s'étaient fait dans la terre. Quand la poussière se fut dissipée ils purent voir clairement qui se tenait là…

-ICHIGO!

-Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois? SHINJI! Comment se passe ton retour au poste de capitaine?

-Ça… ça va…

Tout le monde était complètement largué, tous s'étaient entendus à des puissants Espadas qui détruiraient tout sur leur passage et qu'il faudrait détruire au prix de leur vie. Et que trouvaient-ils? Ichigo qui les regardait en souriant doucement, une femme aux cheveux verts qui était à ces côtés en tenant le bras du rouquin contre sa volumineuse poitrine et un homme avec les cheveux et les yeux bleus électriques, plié en deux qui riait de leur expression de surprise. En résumé : Tout un trio! Ce fut finalement une petite voix appartenant à une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui les sortit de leur surprise.

-Oh! Regarde Ken-Chan! Ichigo est revenu pour se battre contre toi! Ken-Chan pourra s'amuser maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Yachiru… Je viens de la part de Hallibel-Sama pour porter un message pour Yamamoto-Jii. Ensuite, et seulement si Yamamoto-Jii l'autorise, je pourrais rester et peut-être combattre Kenpachi.

-Ken-chan! Il faut se dépêcher et rendre le message à Yamamoto Soutaichou!

- Et il faut faire en sorte qu'Ichigo reste ici! Moi aussi j'ai envie de le combattre! Dit Ikakku.

Autant ceux de la 11e division étaient enthousiasmes les autres semblaient raiment mécontents d'avoir trois espadas dans leur espace. Certains tentèrent même de protester mais le regard meurtrier, froid et assoiffé de sang que leur lança Kenpachi les remis rapidement à leur place. Personne, absolument personne ne lui enlèverait le combat qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. PERSONNE ! De plus les gens avec Ichigo devaient également être puissants ce qui ferait un parfait entrainement à sa division. Oui Zaraki Kenpachi était capable de partager, sauf quand c'était pour les combats, personne d'autre que lui ne battrait Ichigo et ainsi il serait le plus fort. Cachant ces pensées, fort joyeuses ils se mirent en route vers la première division avec d'autres qui les suivaient tentant de dissuader le Taichou de la 11e division de faire rentrer des espadas dans le bureau du Soutaichou qui tenterait sans doute de faire une leçon commune des shinigamis après cela.

Byakuya Kuchiki suivait le groupe dans l'espoir, oh combien vain, de se justifier auprès du Soutaichou et de se sortir de cette situation indemne (On parle ici de choses graves comme devoir faire le ménage dans la première division. Un noble ne fait jamais le ménage !). Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien éviter, pas cette fois-ci, s'il avait seulement su, il serait resté au lit ce matin.

Ikakku avait laissé le groupe faire le chemin et s'était dépêché auprès de sa division où il avait fait circuler la nouvelle, Ichigo était de retour parmi eux. La plus part des shinigamis se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la première division, faisant fi de ceux qui travaillaient déjà sur place. Quand le groupe arriva sur place, il y avait donc toute une bande shinigamis qui attendaient devant les portes, tentant de voire le seule homme qui avait battu leur capitaine et qui d'ailleurs avait combattu la plus part des shinigamis alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de formation. Celui qui avait mis sa vie en jeu plus d'une fois pour aider la _Soul Society_ avec ces problèmes dont il n'avait jamais eu d'obligation de faire. Celui qui avait poussé son pouvoir jusqu'au point où il était maintenant plus puissant que tout autre et après sa mort devait aller à Hueco Mundo puisqu'il était trop hybride pour rester avec eux. La porte fut poussée et le silence se fit dans la première division, ce fut cette fois une voie masculine mais délicate qui brisa le silence.

-Au mon dieu ! Ichigo est trop beau ! J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique, certes pas autant que moi mais tout de même!

-…

Yumichika Ayasegawa se balançait sur ses pieds faisant des petits bonds avec un air comblé gravé sur le visage. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le rouquin, celui-ci ressemblait assez à un adolescent maintenant il avait l'air d'un homme magnifiquement fait et juste son visage pouvait faire baver Yumichika, son corps était encore mieux. Tous les autres présents dans la salle faisaient les mêmes constatations que le brun, la fraise était devenue vraiment appétissante. Grimmjow lui avait éclaté de rire en regardant Yumichika et riait encore plus dès le moment ou les autres avaient commencé à examiner le rouquin. La main du bleuté était maintenant accrochée à la veste d'Ichigo et il se trouvait à moitié plié en deux, son autre bras tenant son ventre qui le faisait souffrir. Shinji, lui, ne se trouvait pas trop loin et il peut voir les regards des autres sur le rouquin, d'un autre côté il était tout à fait normal de désirer le rouquin et ce peu importe le sexe. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, il faudrait qu'il fasse des blagues vaseuses dans les heures à venir sur ce sujet.

-Bonjour Yamamoto-Jii !

-Kurosaki-San, c'est Soutaichou.

-Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous aie pas appelé de cette façon alors que j'étais un shinigami, enfin bon, remplaçant, sous vos ordres alors je ne le ferais certainement pas maintenant que je suis un Espada.

-Bien, pourquoi venez-vous ici, les règles étaient pourtant claires, me semble-t-il.

-Je viens porter un message de la part d'Hallibel-sama.

-Avec trois autres d'entre vous ?

-Nell ne voulait pas me laisser aller seul et Grimmjow n'arrêtait pas de dire que s'il n'avait pas bientôt un combat digne de ce nom il allait massacrer Las Noches. Alors pas trop le choix.

-Ichigo…

-Oui Nell ?

-J'ai faim…

-On doit attendre la réponse de Yamamoto pour voir si l'on peut rester un peu sinon on devra attendre d'être rentrés.

Un shinigami eu la oh combien brillante idée de lancer en plein silence que Nell n'avait pas besoin de manger. Certes la remarque qui était pourtant véritable fût mal prise par la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui pensa qu'on parlait de son poids, chose à ne jamais faire remarquer à une fille. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer contre la poitrine d'Ichigo en lâchant des : « C'est vrai que je suis grosse, je ressemble à une grosse vache, même Nnoitra avait l'habitude de le dire, sont tous méchants.»

-Mais non Nell, ce que le shinigami voulait dire c'est que tu n'as techniquement pas besoin de nourriture, tu n'es pas grosse et si jamais quelqu'un ose encore faire une remarque je me ferais un plaisir de les massacrer et les tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances, d'accord ?

D'ailleurs, la menace de mort passa à travers toutes les divisions qui n'osèrent dire mot. La femme dont le visage ressemblait tellement à une enfant sécha ces larmes et hocha la tête mais resta contre le torse du rouquin qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ichigo sourit, Nell ressemblait tellement à une petite fille par moment et à d'autres tellement adulte et sérieuse qu'il oubliait qu'elle était en fait un étrange mélange des deux. Ichigo retrouvait dans ces étranges moments les sentiments qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps avec Yuzu et Karin qui avaient dû grandir trop vite à cause de la mort de leur mère. D'ailleurs ces petites sœurs lui manquaient vraiment trop, il espérait vraiment que Yamamoto serait d'accord avec la demande de Hallibel. Faisant fi de l'interaction de Nell, le Soutaichou avait pris le rouleau des mains d'Ichigo et le lu rapidement.

-Je refuse, aucun Hallow ne mettra pied dans le Roukongai et encore moins au Seiterei !

-Hallibel-Sama ne parle pas de Hallow mais d'Espada. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil et vous en êtes conscient, les Vizards et les Espadas sont presque pareilles. Dit Grimmjow tu peux prendre Nell avec toi ?

Le bleuté sortit de la salle avec la femme sans dire mot, il savait qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas que Nell ou lui sachent quelque chose. Même avec lui, son ancien ennemi, Ichigo était beaucoup trop bon. Quand il sortit avec la plus part des Shinigamis autre que les Taichou et Fukutaichou, Ichigo reprit.

-Et vous auriez bien besoin d'Espadas pour faire l'entraînement des nouveaux shinigamis, surtout question combat. Vu leur niveau ça ne ferait pas de mal, de plus vous savez clairement qu'ils apprendront beaucoup plus facilement sous pression et surtout… la plus part d'entre nous ne supportent plus Hueco Mundo.

-Vous vous mettez donc dans la même catégorie qu'eux.

-Je n'ai rien choisit, j'ai appris à les connaître, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont mes amis que j'ai oublié les autres. Je sais encore ce qu'était ma vie d'avant !

-Je ne peux pas permettre que des mangeurs d'âme viennent ici !

- Ceux comme nous n'ont pas besoin d'âmes humaines, seulement celles d'autre Hallows pour augmenter, une fois qu'on atteint ce stade la nourriture humaine nous vas mieux. Vous savez que j'ai raison, vous ne voulez tout simplement l'admettre.

-… Je vais réfléchir à la chose pour l'instant vous pouvez rester ici, tant que vous ne blessez personne et que vous ne causez pas de problèmes.

-Merci Yamamoto- Soutaichou.

Les autres capitaines restèrent glacés devant cet échange, de un Yamamoto cédait devant les demandes de quelqu'un (chose jamais faite avant ce jour) et de deux Ichigo se montrait poli avant de faire volte-face et sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre deux autres Espadas… Où allait le monde ?

* * *

**Alors voilà un autre chapitre…. Il m'a pris une semaine le faire, le chapitre prochain on à le droit au combat entre Kenpachi et Ichigo avec notre oh combien sexy Shirosaki. Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires…**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai! Je suis une mauvaise personne qui n'a pas posté à l'heure, honte sur moi.**

* * *

_Le dernier Combat_

En fermant la porte derrière lui Ichigo alla rejoindre Grimmjow et Nell avant de leur dire de se dépêcher et que les trois ne partent à courir. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende aussi facilement pour son combat avec Kenpachi. D'ailleurs Zaraki devait vraiment avoir envie du combat car lui et sa division, qui crevaient d'envie de voir le combat, leur collait au train. Ils finirent par se faire encercler dans le terrain d'entrainement de la 11e division (non Ichigo n'avait pas fait exprès, pas du tout voyons). Le rouquin soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un combat en ce moment…

-Si tu ne veux pas te battre laisse Shirosaki le faire espèce d'idiot…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il risque de faire du grabuge?

-Fait lui un peu confiance… ou alors dit lui qu'il pourra se battre en échange de ne tuer personne.

-Hum… Il dit qu'il est d'accord.

Ichigo prit une grande respiration avant de mettre sa main sur son masque, ce qu'il allait faire faisait mal, très, très mal. Nell avait mis ces mains sur son propre masque et regardait la main du rouquin doucement décoller le masque de la peau qui semblait rougie et tirée comme quand on décolle quelque chose d'un bout de tissu. La peau finit par reprendre son aspect lisse et doux d'origine bien qu'elle reste légèrement rougie. Nell regardait avec horreur Ichigo qui tenant le bout de masque dans sa main l'écrasant, libérant une sorte de fumée épaisse.

La fumée rouge pris vite l'ombre de l'aspect du rouquin, sauf que le nouveau venu semblait être un négatif. Les cheveux blancs et longs qui arrivaient aussi bas que ceux d'Ichigo, une peau blanche comme de la craie, légèrement plus musclé que l'autre, le blanc des yeux était noir et l'iris et la pupille jaune. Même sa position était l'opposé de celle calme et droite d'Ichigo, Hichigo Shirosaki avait une position plus agressive, comme celle d'un loup aux muscles bandés qui allait sauter sur sa proie. Sous ces yeux partait une ligne droite rouge et verticale, de chaque bord, qui descendait jusqu'à son menton et sur ces bras et jambes que son manteau noir laissait voir une ligne vaguée rouge qui sur chaque membre figurait. Il faut surtout savoir à ce moment précis qu'aucun shinigami, et je dis bien AUCUN, ne ferait jamais confiance à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Hallow.

Beaucoup se mirent donc automatiquement en position de défense prête à attaquer au moindre mouvement que ferait le «monstre». Pendant un moment personne ne bougea et ce fût Shiro qui brisa le silence énervé que des shinigamis le fixent de cette façon.

-Je suis pas supposé combattre? C'est pas que c'est chiant pour moi de rester là à rien foutre mais, ouais. Alors le grand gars là-bas, tu viens ici pour que je te botte le cul _rapido presto_.

Tandis que Zaraki Kenpachi se mettait en position de combat devant le Hollow, Ichigo alla tout simplement s'assoir à la délimitation du terrain d'entrainement. Peu à peu la foule l'imita, laissant une distance suffisante entre eux et les combats pour ne pas être blessés. Puis sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les deux combats firent monter leur pression spirituelle, assommant la moitié des shinigamis présents et créant un sentiment horrible chez les autres. Ce furent finalement Ichigo et Shinji qui créèrent une barrière protégeant les autres et bloquant la pression des combattants. Ils s'étaient tous les deux entrainés avec Hachi lors de l'entrainement d'Ichigo pour maîtriser son Hollow, certes ils ne seraient jamais aussi bons que le gros homme qui était particulièrement bon pour cela mais il avait grandement le roux à maîtriser sa force spirituelle. Tandis que le combat commençais entre les colosses dans le dôme, les pensées de la fraises se perdaient calmement dans son passé et de ces moments passés avec les Vizards.

Il se surprit à se sentir tenté de la vie très différente qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait accepté l'offre de Shinji. Pourtant Ichigo se sentait bien avec Grimmjow, Nell et les autres Espadas et Arrancars. Ichigo poussa un long soupir, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentier entier, depuis la mort de sa mère, tellement d'années…

Pendant ce temps, dans le dôme, le combat devenait de plus en plus féroce, un vrai combat de titans. La rencontre des sabres créait des flammes à cause de la puissance des coups et pourtant le petit et mince sabre de Kenpachi combattait avec force le couteau géant de Shirosaki. D'ailleurs le blanc se servait de son épée d'une façon totalement inédite pour les shinigamis, il se servait de la bande de tissus blanche pour faire des moulinets et lancer son épée sans jamais qu'elle ne sorte vraiment de ces mains. Les deux avaient déjà des grandes blessures sauf que celles du Hollow se refermaient pratiquement aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient faites. Ce qui faisait que le blanc était tâché du sang de Kenpachi plus que le sien.

Le combat continua longuement jusqu'à ce que les deux combattants soient sur le point de s'effondrer et que Shirosaki se retrouve couvert de blessures car sa capacité de régénération avait cessé par manque d'énergie spirituelle. C'est quand il capta que Shirosaki allait en finir avec son adversaire qu'il brisa le dôme et arrêta rapidement le bras du Hollow qui se senti mécontent mais laissa tout de même son roi l'éloigner de son ennemi du moment. Ichi le ramena hors du terrain de combat où il appela Hanataro Yamada qui ne peut se sentir que flatté qu'Ichigo lui fasse confiance avec la vie d'un morceau de lui-même. Pourtant le petit brun fut surpris lorsqu'Ichigo-sama ne lui demanda que des linges humides pour enlever lui-même le sang de sur son Hollow, celui-ci n'aimait pas les contacts des autres, à part pour se battre.

Rukia se retrouva bouche-bé quand elle vit Ichigo, un air tendre marqué sur le visage qui débarbouiller le visage de son Hollow du sang. Cette scène-là aurait pu être comparée à celle du père qui nettoie le visage plein de terre de son fils car celui-ci est tombé, pourtant le sang mettait un effet glauque au quel on ne sait comment réagir. Et pendant un moment tout le monde se retrouva attendris par la scène, Shirosaki parlait d'une voix enjouée et enfantine tellement loin de celle froide et sèche qu'il avait utilisé avant le combat. Ichigo répondait calmement mais tout de même avec un sourire aux paroles de son Hallow, le roux félicitait même le blanc qui se sentait fier d'avoir fait un combat devant son roi et s'être maîtriser au point où son roi se montrait doux avec lui. Shiro aimait vraiment quand son roi était heureux que ce soit de lui ou pour autre chose. Quand la fraise eue finit d'enlever le sang, il déposa un bisou sur le front du blanc dont le visage prit un air si heureux que la moitié des gens auraient déjà pu imaginer la queue qui se serait agité derrière lui, si celui-ci en avait possédé une.

C'est fou à quel point Shirosaki pouvait avoir l'air enfantin avec un sourire qui n'était sadique gravé sur les lèvres. D'ailleurs le blanc c'était roulé en petite boule dans les bras d'Ichigo qui avait un sourire indulgent, se demandant comment il avait pu tomber sur le seul Hollow qui aimait être câliné comme un enfant. Shinji regarda bizarre Ichigo et se demanda si les caresses et les câlins fonctionneraient avec son propre Hollow, il devrait décidément essayer cela ce soir.

-Shiro, faut que tu retournes à l'intérieur maintenant.

-Mais je veux pas, Zangetsu parle jamais et je m'ennui là-bas.

-Shiro.

-Je peux rester quelques temps, s'il-vous-plait…

Shirosaki avait dit le tout avec la voix triste d'un enfant qui a peur du refus et levait sa tête vers Ichigo qui le regardait en essayant de pas tomber dans le piège, pourtant son Hollow continua et la pupille de ces yeux dorés se fit plus grosse et les yeux dévirent légèrement humides. Et au malheur d'Ichigo c'est ce qu'il lui fallut pour craquer. En plus de tomber sur le seul Hollow qui aimait les câlins il tombait également sur le seul qui était capable de le manipuler en rendant son visage totalement adorable. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été le seul à tomber dans le piège et la plus part des filles présentes semblaient déjà avoir oublié que cette pauvre petite chose pourrait tous les tuer. Ichigo laissa sortir un soupire, il ne résistait même pas à son Hollow.

-D'accord, mais ne fait rien de mal.

Shiro lui donna un sourire innocent en retour, les jours à venir allaient être difficiles.

* * *

**Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires…**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai! Je me sens tellement mal pour le retard du dernier chapitre que je poste celui-ci dès qu'il est finit peu importe le nombre de commentaires. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis désolée! En plus mes examens de fin de session me bouffent tout mon temps et je ne peux rien y faire. Gomenasai, Gomenasai! J'étais tellement gênée de ce que vous allez lire, le pire c'est que j'ai écrit ça dans une bibliothèque scolaire! J'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un passe et regarde! Honte sur moi!**

_Le dernier combat_

Les capitaines, lieutenants et les Espadas se tenaient tous autours d'une grande table à partager un repas. Bien que l'air fût un peu tendu, la situation méritait d'être quelque chose des plus comiques. En effet, on pouvait s'apercevoir de Shiro qui fixait curieusement la nourriture et posait question après question sur tout ce qu'il arrivait à goûter sans que l'odeur ne lui semble trop bizarre. Nell parlait calmement à Unohana qui serait plus que ravie de voir les propriétés de sa salive curative. Grimmjow répondait aux défis de Renji qui se faisait gronder par son capitaine toujours aussi froid. Yachiru et la plus part des filles avaient mis leur repas de côtés et jouaient maintenant dans les longs cheveux de Shiro et d'Ichigo qui appréciaient les caresses même si ils ne l'avoueraient jamais et ce même sous la torture de Mayuri. Soi Fon était tout à fait alerte prête à sauter sur l'espada qui ferait un mouvement brusque en premier. Yamamoto regardait que tout se passe bien tandis que le capitaine au manteau de fleur, Kyouraku Shunsui, se soulait joyeusement alors que Nanao le chicanait doucement. Elle savait très clairement : que son capitaine serait un soulard de première, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien y faire et qu'étrangement, elle l'appréciait de cette façon. Mais c'est quand les dessert que la chose devient le plus comique possible. Le dessert était un magnifique gâteau blanc dont le dessus était recouvert de tranches de fraises qui elles-mêmes avaient du chocolat sur le dessus. Quand les tranches furent partagées, Shiro fixa longuement la sienne, les autres le regardaient faire alors que le blanc prenait sa fourchette et piquait légèrement sa part du dessert. Puis dans toute l'innocence Shiro regarda son roi, cherchant plus d'explications pour savoir s'il pouvait manger… ça? L'orangé s'en rendit vite compte et pris une bouché de sa propre part pour la porter jusqu'à la bouche de son hollow, qui l'englouti sans plus de questions avant que ces yeux s'ouvrent au goût. Les autres regardaient les deux parties d'âme sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans l'esprit du hollow.

-C'est trop bon!

-Content que t'aime Shiro.

Grimmjow lui fixait l'orangé qui sourit doucement avant de mettre une tranche de fraise dans sa bouche et d'y enlever le chocolat d'une façon bien trop sensuelle à son goût. Le plus choquant pour le bleuté fut quand grimmi commença à réagir un peu trop vivement. Oui! Le truc dans son pantalon ne s'appelait pas mini-grimmi ou encore petit grimmi, il n'y avait absolument rien de petit dans son pantalon alors il ne l'appellerait pas comme ça! Le bleuté du se forcer à penser à la chose plus dégoûtante possible pour se calmer : Yammy avec Ulquiorra. Cela suffit pour le tourner complétement off et le faire frissonner de dégoût. Le dîner finit assez tard mais pour eux, Shiro avait fini par bailler et demander d'une voix endormie et enfantine si ils pouvaient aller dormir. Ils résidaient pour l'instant dans l'unité des Vizards. Bien que Shinji avait accepté d'être le nouveau capitaine il était aussi celui de cette unité spéciale, un peu comme Soi Fon était capitaine de la deux et des assassins.

Cette section était beaucoup plus petite ce qui faisait que bien que Nell, étant une fille, avait sa chambre, Shiro, Grimmjow et Ichigo la partageaient. C'est donc dans trois futons collés que se retrouvèrent les trois jeunes hommes. Grimmjow à la droite, Ichigo au milieu et Shiro roulés en petite boule contre lui. Quand les deux numéros 1 se furent endormis, Grimmjow regarda le dos d'Ichigo et ne put s'empêcher de passer le bout de ces doigts sur les courbes étonnamment rondes pour un homme. Un jour il mangerait cette fraise, et beaucoup plus que d'une seule façon. Et voilà que grimmi se réveillait de nouveau! Il devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son entre-jambe! Bon maintenant il fallait qu'il se soulage… même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, le bleuté se leva et alla dans la salle de bain du bâtiment. Il s'assura de fermer la porte et libéra le soldat qui faisait décidément le garde-à-vous le plus enthousiaste qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Et bien main-sama, t'as un contrat à respecter envers grimmi.

Avec un soupir il fit glisser sa main sur ses abdos parfaits, l'image de l'orangé finissait presque à le faire venir, il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle ou il finirait par le violer sur place. Bordel de Merde! Sa main venait à peine d'effleurer le bout de son sexe, que celui-ci sursautait d'envie. Il laissa sortir un soupire d'envie, il ne fallait pas qu'il face du bruit ou on risquait de le trouver et de lui demander des explications et il se voyait décidément pas répondre aux gens « Le corps d'Ichigo me fait presque venir tellement il est magnifique». Il ne dirait jamais ça, JAMAIS! Il se prit en main et commença à faire des longs vas et viens sur sa hampe et bien malgré lui, des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il ne tiendrait vraiment pas longtemps à ce rythme, et voilà que des images de l'orange lui venaient à l'esprit comme quand il suçait la petite fraise de son chocolat. Vraiment pas la phrase à penser, quand on essaye de retenir sa voix puisqu'elle lui fit lâcher le nom du roux en gémissant beaucoup plus fort que voulut. Grimmjow mordait ces lèvres alors que sa main avait accélérer le rythme sur sa hampe et lorsque son pouce glissa sur la fente du bout il vint en tremblant. Un moment de silence passa tandis que le seul bruit était la respiration rapide du bleuté qui se calmait peu à peu, quand il revient complétement à lui, Grimmjow réalisa qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre lors de l'orgasme et que maintenant un peu de sang coulait, sa main était tâché par le liquide blanchâtre qu'il enleva rapidement avant de nettoyer sa lèvre et d'attendre un peu que celle-ci arrête de saigner. Sinon les autres risquaient de voir du sang sur son oreiller le lendemain et il se voyait très mal répondre que s'est en ayant un orgasme qu'il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang, surtout que les autres voudraient en savoir plus. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus satisfait il alla se coucher avec la même idée que dans pas très longtemps il devrait vraiment manger sa petite fraise.

* * *

-BERRY-TAN!

Mashiro sauta sur les trois foutons dans le sens vertical ce qui fit que les trois personnes furent dérangés par cette folle aux cheveux verts pomme. Grimmjow se contenant de pousser un grognement animal, qui excita légèrement Ichigo, avant de se coucher sur le ventre, d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et de couvrir, de ces mains, ces oreilles. Shiro lui poussa un geignement avant de se rouler un peu plus en petite boule sous la couette. Ichigo fut bien réveillé et s'étira tranquillement avant de bailler et saluer Mashiro. À cette heure pourtant assez matinale tous les Vizards se trouvaient dans la petite cuisine.

Lisa avait la tête plongée dans un manga yaoi qui semblait bien trop explicite pour être lu en publique. Kensei buvait du café avec son couteau habituel dans sa main gauche, pourquoi le gardait-il tout le temps? Avait-il si peur de se faire violer par Mashiro?! Mauvais esprit! Mauvais esprit! Ne pense pas à des choses aussi bizarres si tôt le matin! Bref passons… Hiyori mâchait lentement des céréales, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle soit agressive et qu'elle lance sa sandale sur qui se soit. Hachi avait toujours un sourire gentil alors qu'il buvait sa tisane et Rose sortit à ce moment-là de sa salle de bain, le seul ayant l'air frais le matin. D'ailleurs n'importe qui aurait pu facilement jurer que le blond venait de passer au moins une demi-heure à passer une brosse dans ces cheveux pour qu'ils soient aussi brillants et soyeux. D'accord, quand il pensait ce genre de chose c'était le signal qu'il avait besoin de café. Quand il se prit enfin une tasse qu'il cala puis une deuxième qu'il but plus lentement, Shinji entra dans la cuisine déjà prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée à la tête de deux divisions. Comment faisait-il bordel de merde!

Au bout de quelque minutes entra Grimmjow dans la cuisine avec un simple pantalon blanc et Shirosaki à cheval sur son dos qui avait la tête enfouie dans le cou du bleuté et ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Shiro finit par se séparer du bleuté et reposer ses jambes sur le sol avant de s'approcher pour s'assoir sur un tabouret près du comptoir et de regarder le rouquin. Shinji fixait de nouveau le hollow se demandant si toutes ces créatures étaient si douces lorsqu'elles s'entendaient avec leurs rois. Ichigo servit des céréales à son hallow avec un sourire et celui hésita à la première bouché mais aima sincèrement cela. Grimmjow lui grogna un salut et s'assit sur un autre tabouret pour se coucher un peu sur le comptoir de la façon la plus confortable possible. Mais comme la vie est un chienne, voilà qu'Hiyori venait passer de mode zombie à moi réveillée ce qui voulait dire qu'il reçut une sandale en plein sur la tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas! On ne dort pas à table! Quel genre d'animal t'est pour faire ce genre de truc!

-Je suis du genre panthère, petite! On fait trois choses à la basse! Manger, dormir et baiser alors fait pas chier d'accord!

Grimmjow s'était recouché sur la table comme si de rien n'était, Shirosaki n'avait pas prêté attention trop occupé par le sucre qui pétillait doucement sur sa langue alors qu'Ichigo avait doucement rougit en détournant le regard gêné de trop en savoir. Hiyori, pour sans doute la toute première fois, avait complètement fermé sa bouche ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Pourtant l'éclat avait vivement attiré l'intérêt de Lisa qui se demandait déjà comment elle pourrait filmer le bleuté en pleine action. Il devait baiser comme un vrai animal, sauvage et passionné. Elle eut un gros sourire pervers.

-D'accord… euh… Vous pouvez sortir mais vous devez rester dans le Seireitei, on a une mission dans le monde humain alors… ouais…

Shinji se sentait très mal alaise…

* * *

**Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires…**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh mon dieu! Le simple fait d'avoir reçu des aussi bons commentaires me donne tellement envie de juste poster tout le restant de la fic! Malheureusement je ne peux pas puisqu'elle n'est pas encore écrite mais je promets de faire mon possible pour poster le plus rapidement possible. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant j'ai commencé à poster ma deuxième fic de Bleach! Le titre c'est : **_**Lune rouge,**_** les commentaires que j'ai reçu dissent que c'est plutôt bon donc allez voir un peu, de pus ceux qui comme moi pensent que Shinji mérite plus d'attention, il est dans ma Fic! Je l'adore trop avec son gros sourire, je l'avoue! Merci pour tout je vous aime gros!**

_Le dernier Combat_

Nell arriva en baillant dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant autant de gens qui leur rassemblaient d'une étrange façon. Elle se senti sourire, cette place même sentait l'espoir et l'envie de combattre, Hueco Mundo était si vide.

-Itsigo! On pourra sortir un peu aujourd'hui? Il fait plutôt chaud, tu crois qu'il y aurait un lac ou une rivière à laquelle on pourrait y aller?

-J'imagine que ça nous ferais du bien de sortir un peu en attendant que Yamamoto-Jii fasse son choix. Tu connais un endroit Shinji?

-Il y a une rivière qui traverse le dernier district du Roukongai mais…. Ce n'est pas recommandable d'aller là-bas à cause du haut nombre de crimes…

-Faut pas s'en faire Shinji, c'est pas comme si on risquait vraiment quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

-Faites attention tout de même.

-Grimmi-chat! Faut se lever Itsigo a dit qu'on allait sortir!

-Bordel de merde Nell, fais pas chier!

-Grimmjow, ne sois pas méchant avec Nell!

-Mais qu'elle arête de me faire chier la gamine dans ce cas-là!

-Allez Grimmi-chat! Debout! Debout! Debout!

-Arg.! Bordel!

Grimmjow finit par se lever, pas trop convaincu de passer au travers de la journée sans tuer quelqu'un mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, toute la nuit durant il avait toutes sortes de rêves que personne ne devrait avoir à moins de vouloir se réveiller le matin avec quelque chose de très inconfortable dans son pantalon. La situation avait été particulièrement désagréable avec la présence de deux autres hommes au moins ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte.

Totalement découragé aux vues de son propre corps qui semblait complétement incontrôlable depuis l'arrivée du roux, il alla simplement s'écraser dans un endroit différent, soit le canapé dans le salon. Son esprit se vida lentement et peu à peu il se sentit presque se rendormir pour un autre passé. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les bruits de la vaisselle si différents de ceux brusques d'autre fois.

Il fut trop rapidement réveillé par une masse qui se balança sur son dos, un jour il tuerait Nell pour faire ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas bien de sauter sur quelqu'un qui dormait. Au bout de quelques minutes il se leva sans faire attention du poids toujours sur lui qui se retrouva parterre, sur les fesses et avec des larmes aux yeux. Ichigo venait tout juste de sortir de la cuisine avec Shirosaki qui portait un grand panier dans ces bras.

Tous les quatre sortirent du bâtiment, du Seireitei pour prendre la direction des derniers quartiers du Roukongai. Le trajet pris quelques heures et il était déjà midi quand ils furent enfin au bord de la rivière, pendant tout le trajet Shiro avait posé deux milles questions sur tout son entourage et tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils trouvèrent une partie où le courant était plus calme, l'espace où il y avait des arbres était séparé du lit de la rivière de plusieurs mètres leur donnant un espace pour manger ce qu'il y avait dans le panier.

Après le repas, Grimmjow alla se coucher dans l'ombre des branches des premiers arbres et qui laissaient encore un peu passer la lumière. Le bleuté garda pourtant un œil sur l'orangé qui enlevait ses vêtements pour rester en sous-vêtements. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte le pauvre Grimmjow avait un peu de salive au coin des lèvres, il venait de manger et maintenant il avait une toute autre faim. Impulsivement, il enleva ces vêtements pour ne laisser que son caleçon avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'eau. Le début d'après-midi commençait et l'eau avait pris de la chaleur avec le soleil de la journée rendant la baignade agréable.

Ils nagèrent un moment avant de commencer à se courir après les uns les autres. Grimmjow en profita pour attraper le roux contre lui et le coller contre son torse. Ichigo étant plus petit d'une demi-tête se retrouva à regarder les lèvres du bleuté qui profita du fait qu'Ichigo semblait un peu perdu pour passer ces mains autours de la taille du plus petit.

-Je t'ai eu, c'est quoi mon prix? J'ai gagné.

-Oh… je… je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Alors je peux demander ce que je veux, pas vrai?

-Et bien… j'imagine que oui…

-Hum… Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien demander comme récompense…

Grimmjow fit son grand sourire de prédateur avant de se pencher lentement de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres de distance et qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle de l'autre. Pourtant (et ce pour mon propre amusement et parce que j'aime bien faire chier), un bruit dans la forêt vint les déranger. Ichigo sursauta et s'écarta rapidement du bleuté pour sortir de l'eau et de s'assoir un bord de la rivière tentant de voir les ombres qui tentaient maladroitement de se cacher d'eux.

-Vous pouvez sortir vous savez, on ne va pas vous faire de mal.

Avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose une petite fillette de pas plus de cinq ou six ans courrait vers lui en riant. Elle était si mince qu'Ichigo eu peur qu'elle ne se brise quelque chose en courant, ces cheveux étaient entre vert et jaune délavé et ils étaient courts mais qui surprit le plus était ces yeux roses-lilas. L'orangé aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà vu cette fillette et tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit quand il vu un grand adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris lui courir après. Le nouvel arrivé respirait la paresse, on voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré être dans un lit à dormir par ses épaule voûtées et les cernes sous ces yeux.

-Lilynette! Vient ici, tu ne peux pas savoir si ils ne vont rien faire!

-Mais le monsieur a dit qu'il n'était pas méchant!

-Tu ne peux pas croire tout ce que les gens dissent Lily! Ça arrive que les gens mentent pour ensuite nous faire du mal. Vient maintenant, nous ne devrions pas les déranger.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir et puis, ils ont un panier remplit de nourriture et j'ai faim! Dites monsieur vous pourriez nous en donner un peu?

Ichigo éclata de rire en voyant des anciens Espadas purifiés et rendus au Roukongai. Il hocha la tête face à la petite fille qui courut saccager leur panier sous l'œil vigilant de l'adolescent.

-Merci pour la nourriture, les gens en manquent ici et c'est encore plus rare de trouver quelqu'un qui partage. Dans cet endroit c'est chacun pour soi, c'est pour ça que les jeunes enfants, meurent rapidement. Ceux qui comme les aident meurent souvent eux même à cause du manque de nourriture ou alors sont attaqués par des voleurs. De plus ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que…

-Hey gamin, t'as pas besoin d'expliquer, vas un peu manger avec elle, vaut mieux que vous soyez le plus remplis possibles.

Grimmjow avait dit le tout avec un sourire carnivore, revoir quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort le rassura, c'était si étrange de se dire que peut-être bien tout n'était pas pourris dans ce monde. Ichigo prit la parole ensuite.

-Tu devrais surtout tenter ta chance à l'académie des Shinigamis. Avec ton énergie spirituelle tu devrais y entrer sans problème et puis ça rapporterait assez pour toi et elle. Les inscriptions commencent dans une semaine, reste vivant jusqu'à ce moment-là et rend toi à la porte Est et dit que tu es là pour l'académie et que c'est Ichigo Kurosaki qui t'envois.

-Le problème c'est la petite, avec qui elle va rester tout ce temps? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Je serais absolument ravie de la garder pendant le temps que tu passeras à l'académie. Tu pourras venir la déposer le matin et la reprendre les soirs.

-Ce n'est pas trop vous demander? Et comment cela ce fait que vous êtes ici et vous habitez au Seireitei? Je croyais que les Shinigamis ne sortaient presque jamais et vous ne portez pas leurs uniformes non plus.

-Arête de poser des questions gamin contente-toi de manger un peu plus et d'être heureux car toi, t'as eu la chance que d'autre non pas eu.

Ce fut la fin de toute conversation possible, mise par le bleuté qui essayait de s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait un bien fou de revoir quelqu'un du passé même si ce dernier c'était Stark Coyote et Lilynette Gingerback.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Un peu de nourriture était resté et Ichigo s'était dépêché de la donner à l'adolescent et la fillette. Tous espéraient vraiment qu'ils renteraient à l'académie et que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux, Hallibel serait sans doute ravie de le revoir. Ils coururent en faisant des sonidos jusqu'au bâtiment où ils retrouvèrent les Vizards qui ne dirent mot sur leur arrivée. Tous furent trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour s'occuper des pensées des autres. Rose s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour peigner les cheveux de toutes ces poupées, Hachi méditait alors que Kensei se faisait harceler pas Mashiro et que Hiyori et Shinji semblaient enfin parler comme des adultes. Lisa pour sa part lisait un livre porno en regardant par-dessus la couverture pour voir Ichigo et Grimmjow qui étaient affalés dans un canapé. Le dos du rouquin était contre le torse du bleuté vu que le plus jeune était légèrement endormis il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte et l'autre en profitait honteusement. Lisa se demanda si elle pouvait mettre des caméras dans leur chambre sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte…

**Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires…**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


End file.
